1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns supports which are used to support and elevate tanks which hold liquids above a supporting surface. More particularly, it is concerned with a tank support which may be economically constructed of synthetic resin and capable of supporting tanks with both flat and sloped bottom surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tanks are used to hold a variety of different liquids. Some of those liquids are corrosive and need to be protected from impact which can cause leakage. In an industrial environment, the tanks are used to hold and dispense liquids, and it is beneficial for the tanks to be supported above a floor or other surface. By supporting the tank above the surface, leaks and spills are more readily detected and cleaned, access is made easier, the dispensing outlet may be located on the bottom wall of the tank to fully drain the contents, and forklifts or other machines may be easily placed beneath the tank to lift and move it to a new location.
One way of elevating tanks containing liquid above a surface is a pallet. Pallets are typically made of wood and permit the use of forklifts for moving the tank. However, it is difficult to detect leakage and spills, and it is usually not possible to place the dispensing outlet on the bottom wall of the tank. Moreover, pallets provide no peripheral protection for the tank against impact by trucks, forklifts, or other equipment.
One type of tank support which provides a number of advantages over pallets and the like is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,603, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This patent shows a tank apparatus which includes a tank, a base for supporting the tank, and a top protector. The base includes a plurality of upright supports which are spaced around the tank and receive the top protector whereby the tank apparatus can be stacked. The base is made of synthetic resin and supports the tank above the floor or other surface.